


my secrets are burning a hole through (my heart)

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 05:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4007284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’s sure he didn’t set an alarm for 4 in the fucking morning, grumbling profanities to himself as he scrounged for his phone in the dark. The screen was illuminated, too bright for Luke’s sleepy eyes as he struggles to swipe accept to the call without checking the caller ID.</p><p>“Hello?” He answers, voice laced with sleep as he half sits up in bed, afraid he’d lull back into sleep.</p><p>“Lukey!” The familiar screech of drunk Calum is filling his ears, so loud that Luke has to hold the phone a few inches from his ear.</p><p>(or, Calum breaks up with his girlfriend because he's in love with his best friend, Luke. They don't talk until one night, Calum drunk dials.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	my secrets are burning a hole through (my heart)

**CTH, 4:54PM**

fifa ‘15. come over?

 

**LRH, 4:56PM**

kk

 

Luke doesn’t think much of it when Calum texts him to come over, far too used to it. The blonde doesn’t change his Saturday outfit, sporting maroon sweatpants and a hand-me-down hoodie to protect himself against the Autumn chill.

 

On the way out, he grabs his penguin stuffed toy, aware that Calum would never lend him one of his own toys to cuddle whilst playing games.. Additionally, Calum’s girlfriend, Mikaela was far too protective for Calum to be a possible cuddle buddy. She’d always been somewhat suspicious of their best friend relationship, claiming Luke to be in love with her boyfriend.

 

The blonde secretly hated how close to the truth she actually was.

 

Luke had been somewhat in love with his best friend for 8 years, the crush forming back when they were 9 and Calum had defended Luke from the neighbourhood bullies. It had only progressed from there, getting worse as Calum kissed him when they were 13, just to see what it felt like. Mostly, it felt like it had confirmed Luke’s suspicions about his own sexuality, having butterflies from Calum’s touch rather than from the girls in his year.

 

“Mum, ‘m going to Calum’s!” Luke calls out into the house, gaining a sleepy acknowledgement from the family room.

 

After shoving on his converse, Luke made his way round to the back of the house where his bicycle was rested precariously against the wall. Gripping the handles, he wheels the old thing out and into the driveway. Luke gives a few pushes before swinging his leg over to seat comfortably onto the bicycle, steadying the vehicle onto the pavement.

 

The bike ride to Calum’s house is fairly short, the older boy living only two blocks away. Luke savours the feeling of light autumn breeze carding through his unstyled hair, naturally curling against his wishes.

 

There comes a few times on the bike ride where Luke almost loses his grip on Penguin, (he named his penguin after its species, so what?) almost swerving into a bush or a tree at the close-calls. By the time Luke’s made it to Calum’s house, leaving his spray-painted bike fallen on his friend’s lawn, he’s worked up a sweat. The cool weather does little to tame the beads of perspiration threatening to break out as he makes his way toward the brown semi-detach.

 

Admiring the blooming potted flowers that Mali spent so much time on, Luke focuses once more on the doorbell, pressing against the button gently. He hears a muffled ring from inside the house, followed by the door opening, Luke coming face to face with Joy, Calum’s mother.

 

“Hi, dear,” She greets, all cheery with crinkles at the corners of her eyes as she nudges the door open further, “Come on in.”

 

Luke nods in greeting, a boy of few words as he accepts her offer, stepping into the Hood household. “Thanks, Joy. Do you happen to know where-”

 

“Basement lounge.” Joy answers before he can even finish the question. She must see the surprise on Luke’s face as she continues, “Didn’t think you were here to see Dad or me, love.” There’s a sense of familiarity in her tone as he speaks, having known Luke since he was a boy of just nine.

 

Luke can’t help but smile, slightly sheepish.

 

“I might’ve been,” The blonde juts his lower lip out in a pout playfully. Either way, he thanks Joy, heading for the basement stairs. There was no door into the basement, the staircase opening up into a comfortable family room, done up after years of living there. Luke could hear the sounds of Fifa being played halfway down the steps.

 

“You started Fifa without me?” Is Luke’s greeting as his feet find the cushioning of the basement’s carpet.

 

His eyes search the room for a moment before spotting his best friend, tucked into a beanbag with a controller in his grip. The television casts his shadow across the ground. “Are you playing on easy mode?” Luke questions after being met by silence. Occasionally, Calum had days where he wouldn’t talk for ages, Luke having to pry words out of him.

 

Luke makes some progress as Calum grunts, head unmoving as he fiddles with the controller, the sound of non-existent crowds cheering.

 

Grabbing a beanbag that had been tossed across the room, Luke shoves it in beside Calum’s own seat and falls into the material with a sigh. They’re seated beside the heater, tending to the slight chill of the underground room.

 

“Come on, let me have a go.” Luke urges, nudging Calum’s elbow with his own.

 

Shaking his head stubbornly, Calum keeps an iron grip on the controller as well as shifting away from Luke. “I’ll let you if I lose.” He huffs. Luke’s just glad to get a worded answer.

 

“Okay,” The blonde agrees though he knows Calum wouldn’t lose a fifa game against a bot, especially on easy mode. Though after several minutes of watching blurry characters on a neon green pitch, the match ends at a disappointing 0-2 for the bot.

 

“Guess it’s my turn,” Luke says cheerfully enough, reaching for the controller before hearing an unexpected, quiet sniffle. Luke finally looks up to properly examine Calum’s face, shocked to see tears streaming down the span of his cheeks, beads of water constantly forming at his bloodshot eyes. He must’ve been crying earlier as well, Luke notes, Calum never cried easily.

 

Concern washes over the blonde boy as he takes the controller, setting it down on the ground and lifting a sweater-paw’d hand to wipe at Calum’s cheeks, silent as he does so. “Cal, it’s just a game.” He consoles, hushing his older friend.

 

Luke was a little confused as to why Calum was having a melt-down over some dumb game. He should’ve known something was bothering Calum earlier. “Not the game,” Calum mumbles, sounding strange and gurgly through his tears as he jerks away from Luke’s touch, obviously frustrated.

 

“Then what?” Luke asks. The blonde tries, again,  to comfort his crying friend with an awkward pat to the knee. Obviously, Luke’s no good at these sorts of things.

 

It takes Calum a few hiccups and sobs before his crying dies down to a sort of whimper, finally allowing Luke to properly pull him into a hug. “I know what Mikaela said, but this is ok, right?” Luke asks, referring to the cuddle and suddenly, his hoodie is being flooded with a fresh set of tears, Calum muffling a wail into the fabric. “Um,” Luke bristles rigidly, startled as he cards his fingers softly through Calum’s hair, mimicking what the wind had done for him earlier.

 

“Mikaela… Broke,” Calum cuts off into a violent hiccup before struggling to continue, “We’re done...”

 

Close enough, Luke understands the meaning, immediately bundling Calum closer into the snuggle, the older basically in his lap now. “Cal, I’m so sorry.” Calum just continues to cry, refusing to be pacified as he fists the material of Luke’s hoodie in his hands.

 

“Why did she do it?” Luke asks once the sobs have died down once more. He’s half afraid they’ll start up again.

 

Calum shifts uncomfortably, lifting a hand to rub at his nose grumpily. “I never said that she did it,” He huffs, voice still choked with suppressed tears as he sighs and oh. _Oh_.

 

Luke takes the brief silence to select his words carefully, taking so long that Calum begins to fidget again, even reaching for the controller. Luke’s chance to finally confess to Calum was slipping away. “Why?” Luke settles for the simple vagueness of the question, lifting a hand to tilt Calum’s attention back to him, a hand on the older’s cheek as he searches his brown eyes.

 

The dark-haired boy takes his lower lip between his teeth, chewing nervously, a bad habit he’d developed since exams had started in freshman year.

 

“I- Well… I think I’m in love with someone else.”

 

Luke’s heart drops to his stomach, heavy and threatening to break as he swallows thickly, the words hanging in the air.

 

“You… You what?” Luke’s surprised at how crestfallen he sounds, quickly covering up with a fake grin. “Calum! You never told me,” The younger teases, focusing more on not cracking his voice. “Who’s the lucky lady?”

 

Calum just turns to stare at Luke for a long moment, eyes slightly narrowed as though he was trying to look right through the blonde boy.

 

Shifting uncomfortably beneath his gaze, Luke nudges Calum’s knee with his foot, “So? Who is she?”

 

The older boy just shakes his head, giving Luke a small smile, “Just a girl from football camp.” He mutters, only half focused as he turns his attention back to the TV, starting a new match and tossing a controller at his friend.

 

Luke realises later that Calum’s football camp was only for boys.

 

\---

 

The weekend ends and they’re back at school.

 

As Luke approaches his locker, he finds that Calum’s already there, the older’s locker only two doors away.

 

Stood a few meters back, Luke notices the extremely light blonde hair of Calum’s now ex-girlfriend, Mikaela. The pair seem to be in a heated conversation, Calum’s hand gripping the metal of his locker door, knuckles turned pale as he spoke with his back to Luke.

 

“You swore you wouldn’t tell anyone,” He hears Calum mutter, leaning in close to Mikaela but in a hostile way.

 

Mikaela only stuck her nose in the air, still oblivious to Luke’s presence, “That was _before_ I knew, Calum. What does he have that I d-” Mikaela stops short of her sentence, scoffing suddenly as she locks eyes with Luke’s.

 

“Speak of the fucking devil,” She hisses, perfectly done eyebrow arching as she exhales in a huff. Calum follows her gaze to see Luke, swallowing thickly as he ignores the blonde’s wave, opting to stare at the ground. “You know what? Fuck you, Calum. I always knew there was more than friendship with you and goodie two shoes.” Mikaela’s tone is high, built up with frustration.

 

“What? What are you on about, Mikaela?” Luke finally speaks up just as Mikaela is about to storm off, earning a look of brief surprise from the girl.

 

The look of surprise soon turns into a smirk as she pauses, arms crossed as she tilts her head to Calum. “Blondie doesn’t know, does he?” The reaction she draws from Calum surprises Luke as the older hunches his shoulders, eyes trained on the ground. “Blondie has a name and deserves to know what’s going on,” Luke interrupts, confused as he darts his gaze between Mikaela and Calum.

 

“Cal? What’s going on?”

 

Mikaela’s smirk remains, “Yeah, _Cal_. What’s going on?” She mimics. “Have fun explaining,” She sing-songs, having the nerve to lean in and press a kiss to Calum’s cheek before sashaying away. Luke hated when she sashayed.

 

Luke lets the silence engulf them, patiently waiting for Calum to talk as the dark-haired boy exhales in a long sigh before taking books out of his locker, ignoring Luke completely.

 

“Um, excuse me,” Luke bristles. Calum knew he hated being ignored.

 

Again, the older stays silent, provoking Luke even more. “Calum! Stop fucking igno-”

 

The older slams his locker shut and turns to Luke, eyes narrowed as he bursts out, “What do you want me to fucking say, Luke?!”

 

Calum’s outburst shocks Luke into silence for a moment before the blonde straightens, haughty under the gaze of all the students in the hall.. “I want you to explain what just happened. What does she mean?” He attempts to keep his voice down, not wanting to cause a scene.

 

“She’s pissed cause I dumped her for you, okay?” At Luke’s confused gaze, Calum continues, “I’m so fucking in love with you, Lucas! Have been since we were 13. Why do I always have to spell things out for you?”

 

At that, Calum slings his bag over his shoulder, turning on his heel to storm off, leaving Luke behind in the dust.

 

\---

 

**LRH 12:46PM, Monday**

calum fuckin talk to me and explain yourself

 

**LRH 12:49PM, Monday**

i saw u read that u fox just reply.

 

**LRH 1:21PM, Monday**

youre an arsehat you cant just ignore me forever.

 

**CTH 1:21PM, Monday**

try me.

 

**LRH 1:22PM, Monday**

CALUM please come on bro.

 

**LRH 2:35PM, Monday**

reply damnit.

 

**LRH 3:50PM, Monday**

anyone home??

 

**LRH 5:23PM, Monday**

i have fifaaa!!

 

**LRH 9:25PM, Monday**

dude its FIFA.

 

**LRH 11:43PM, Monday**

i’ve got the history notes u didnt do.

 

**LRH 1:32AM, Tuesday**

Calum…

 

**CTH 1:32AM, Tuesday**

_The user you have tried to reach is unavailable or has blocked you from contacting them. Please refresh later._

 

\---

 

The week after on Wednesday, Luke asks for a bathroom pass during fourth period Biology.

 

His worn in school shoes make noise against the tiled floor of the hallway, squeaking one hundred times before he’s stood outside the boy’s bathroom.

 

Luke pushes through, noting that one of the stall doors was shut and locked. After doing his own business at one of the four empty urinals, Luke zips his trousers and goes to wash his hands. The bathroom pass is sticking out of his blazer breast pocket.

 

The locked stall door is unlatched as a familiar looking boy with tan skin and dark hair comes out, freezing at the sight of Luke. He’d been avoiding the blonde boy at all costs.

 

Their eyes lock in the stained mirror, Luke’s hands caught beneath the pressure of water.

 

“You didn’t flush.” Luke comments dryly, nudging the tap shut and flicking his fingers to be rid of some droplets. He grabs a paper towel, properly drying the remaining moisture before tossing it in the bin, turning to face Calum with a pointed look. The tanned boy merely shrugs, fiddling with his hands awkwardly. There was a hall monitor card sticking out of his blazer breast pocket.

 

“You should probably flush,” Luke suggests before turning for the exit.

 

“I didn’t even go to the bathroom,” Calum whispers as the door shuts behind Luke.

 

\---

 

The weekend soon approaches, involving most of Luke’s Senior year in the excitement of Ashton Irwin’s party on Saturday.

 

Ashton Irwin was in the class of 2013, graduating at the top of his year as student council president, prom king and the captain of the Varsity Swim Team. He’d attended University in Melbourne and apparently he was back and ready to party.

 

Often, his parties were the highlight of the year. There was a keg of beer, an unlocked wine stash and a fuckload of fun always present at the Irwin residence. Getting invited was pretty easy, just smile at the boy and he’d take a liking to you. Unless you were, well, Michael Clifford. The two boys hated each other, though Luke had no idea why. They were both nice lads.

 

“Are you going to Irwin’s after practice?” A friend of Luke, Chad, asks.

 

They’re in the boy’s locker room, built beside the school’s indoor swimming pool. Practice would start in 10 minutes, so the boys on Varsity were getting ready. Luke was their captain.

 

“Probably not,” Luke answers with a shrug, already in his swimming trunks. “Mid-terms are coming up.”

 

“Oh come on, Lukey.” Chad prods at his ribs, earning a slight glare as Luke swats his hand away. “You really should get studying as well,” Luke advises, taking out his goggles.

 

Chad just shakes his head, claiming Luke was no fun with a playful laugh and walking out of the boy’s locker room.

 

Truth was, Luke wasn’t really a party person unless Calum was there and well, Calum wasn’t there. So what was the point, really?

 

Luke didn’t know anymore.

 

\---

 

On Saturday night, teens of all ages were getting ready for Ashton Irwin’s party.

 

Girls were getting ready in their prettiest clothes, short and tight. Boys were spraying on their nicest smelling cologne, spending extra time on their hair.

 

Luke, however was sitting in bed, wearing his rattiest t-shirt with sweatpants to shield him from the Autumn chill. His laptop lay open in front of him, playing a fullscreen episode of Dance Moms. “Oh, snap. You go girl,” He whispers to the screen as drama ensues on the TV show.

 

That’s pretty much how his night goes.

 

At 1AM, Luke stops watching the snapchats posted by multiple peers, turning off his phone and putting it to charge instead. He flicks off the bedroom light, snuggling into bed and relishing in the quietness of his evening.

\---

 

3 hours later, Luke is being woken up by the annoyingly loud buzz of his phone, demanding to be answered.

 

He’s sure he didn’t set an alarm for 4 in the fucking morning, grumbling profanities to himself as he scrounged for his phone in the dark. The screen was illuminated, too bright for Luke’s sleepy eyes as he struggles to swipe accept to the call without checking the caller ID.

 

“Hello?” He answers, voice laced with sleep as he half sits up in bed, afraid he’d lull back into sleep.

 

“Lukey!” The familiar screech of drunk Calum is filling his ears, so loud that Luke has to hold the phone a few inches from his ear. The blonde boy is now fully alert, half because of the shriek and half because Calum fucking Hood is finally talking to him again.

 

Hesitating, Luke strains his ears to listen to Calum’s background noise. There’s no party sounds or loud music. The only thing that Luke can hear is the quiet, unsteady footsteps of his best friend and Calum’s heavy breathing.

 

“Calum? Are you ok?”

 

“I’m great, Lukey! Well- sort of. I miss you soooooo so much, ya know? I just left Irwin’s partaaaay! Ya know the one he’s been planning for weeks? Bro, you didn’t,” Calum pauses to hiccup. Luke’s pissed cause he finds it adorable. “You didn’t come! I looked all over for you, bro. Like- I even walked in on Marty McGraw getting head and he just gave me the thumbs up, bro.”

 

Luke finds it funny that Calum still says bro just as much when sober.

 

“That’s… great, Calum. Where are you?” Luke’s concerned. It was late at night, and Sydney could be dangerous when roaming alone.

 

“Dunno, I left the party a few years ago. It stunk without you. Lukeyy, I love you, so much.” Calum complains and Luke decides not to comment on the incorrect time slot or the confession of love. “Well, can you describe where you are, pet?” Luke’s using the tone he saves for children, pets and most importantly, drunk Calum.

 

Calum lets out an unattractive belch before replying. “There’s lots of trees. And grass. I dunno, Lukey, it’s real dark.” Calum says unsurely before continuing, “Oh! I know where I am!”

 

“Tell me,” Luke immediately requests, standing up and out of bed, still holding his phone against his ear.

 

At the same time, he pulls on a hoodie over his sleepshirt, listening carefully for Calum’s voice. The older giggles through the phone, “Nuh uh! You gotta guess, Lukey Pookie.”

 

“Now is no time for games, Calum. Come on, tell me where you are so I can come see you. You’d like that, yeah?”

 

Calum seems to consider this for a moment, “I guess… But you gotta promise you’ll come. I miss your pretty blue eyes. And your pink lips and your one-sided dimple.” God, Calum really was a child sometimes. Luke sighs, “Fine. Now tell.”

 

“I’m at the park, bro. You know, down the road from school? I wanna sit on the swings but I’m scared.” Calum confesses.

 

Luke murmurs something of acknowledgment as he nudges his stubborn window open, only half terrified that his mother would catch him out of bed. “I’m coming to get you now, okay? Where are you in the park, Callie?”

 

“On the bench near the playground.”

 

Breathing out a sigh of relief, Luke’s glad to get a straight answer for once.

 

“I’m comin’ to get you, Cal. Just sit tight.”

 

\---

 

It’s a 10 minute drive to the park.

 

Luke’s baffled on how Calum had gotten there. Ashton lived miles away in a completely different suburb.

 

Either way, Luke has never been so glad to see that Calum really had stayed put, seated on the park bench where a streetlamp glistened overtop. Slamming the car door shut, Luke rushes through the gates of the community park, breaking into a jog.

 

“Calum!” He calls out, earning the drunken boy’s attention.

 

Calum stands up with uncertainty, nonetheless delighted to see Luke as he stretches out his arms to take the younger in a hug. “Hey, bro.” Calum giggles, circling his arms tightly around Luke’s torso. The dark haired boy reeks of alcohol and cigarettes, making Luke scrunch his nose slightly.

 

“I am going to kill you in the morning,” Luke huffs, somewhat annoyed at his best friend as he pulls away from the hug.

 

Calum juts out his lower lip in a pout, protesting, “No killing, Lukey.” He objects sweetly. Luke softens slightly, unable to help the smile that slips past as he squeezes Calum’s shoulders gently.

 

“Fine… for now.” He adds hastily before helping the older boy toward the car. “Let’s get you home, silly turtle.”

 

“Okay, Lukey.” Calum allows Luke to bundle him up in the passenger seat of his Jack’s car.

 

As soon as they’re at the Hemmings’ Home, Luke calls Jack whilst in the car. The engine had been cut for a few minutes now with Calum passed out in the passenger’s seat, snoring quietly.

 

“Luke, what the fuck?” Jack (luckily) answers, sounding grumpy and much like Luke had not too long ago.

 

“Jack, listen. I really need a favour, okay? Calum got really drunk and well, long story short, he’s passed out in your car right now. I need you to come open the front door so I can get him inside.”

 

Luke’s met with a brief silence before Jack breathes out in a tired sigh. “Thanks, Jacky.” Luke is sure to add as he hears rustlings from the other end of the phone.

 

“I asked mum for a sister,” Luke hears just as the line goes dead.

 

Luke pockets his phone before getting out of the car, shutting the door quietly before making his way round to Calum’s side. The tall blonde opens the car door, holding it wide open before gripping beneath Calum’s legs and supporting the centre of his back, carrying him out of the car with a heave.

 

The older boy stirs in his arms but doesn’t wake up, allowing Luke to somewhat cushion the impact of the door shutting.

 

Now all he had to do was what for Jack.

 

His older brother sure took his sweet time, even pretending to be confused with the locks for a good five minutes before finally getting the front door open. Even so, Luke smiles gratefully and barges inside, footsteps quiet against the hardwood floor.

 

If this had been Ben, Luke would definitely have to pay 5 bucks and 2 extra just so the older wouldn’t tell their mother.

 

Jack’s helpful, lending a hand in getting Calum up the stairs.

 

Luke’s hand has to stay covered over the older boy’s mouth just so he wouldn’t unexpectedly wake up the whole house. “Thanks a bunch, Jacko.” Luke says gratefully once Calum is sprawled out across his bed.

 

“Whatever, you owe me.” Jack says before giving his little brother a gentle shove, returning to his own bedroom.

 

Shutting his bedroom door, Luke turns to look at the mess that was his best friend, groaning as he approached the half conscious boy. “Calum? Come on, buddy, we gotta get you out of these jeans.”

 

Luke knows full well about the monster he turns into when he sleeps in jeans.

 

“Don’t wanna,” Calum protests feebly, kicking his legs as Luke tries to tug the skinnies down.

 

“If you co-operate I’ll make you pancakes in the morning.” Luke offers, stooping a level lower at bribery as Calum soon relaxes with a pouty, “Fine.” Luke gets his best friends jeans off, leaving on the gray shirt he had on and tucks him into the sheets around him.

 

“Sleep well, Cal.” Luke murmurs, sitting on the edge of his bed, carding his fingers through Calum’s slight curls. “Cause you’re fucking dead in the morning.”

 

\---

 

The next morning comes too quickly.

 

Light floods in through the window where Luke had carelessly left the curtains drawn from last night. Calum wakes up with a groan, head already pounding with a hangover as he sits up abruptly. Big mistake, the ache in his head travels to every other part of his body. The tanned boy notices just how dry his throat is, swallowing thickly as he recognises Luke’s room.

 

Speak of the devil, Luke enters the room chirpily enough with a tray. The tray has a glass of water, two aspirin tablets and a plate of pancakes, stacked neatly in a three.

 

Calum’s mouth waters, eyes going wide.

 

“Holy fucking shit you’re a life saver,” Calum basically moans as Luke sets the tray on the bedside table, handing Calum the tall glass of water.

 

“Yeah, yeah.” Luke brushes off the compliment, barely fazed as he watches Calum down two big gulps of water.

 

He hands over the aspirin as well before the water’s gone, rubbing his best friend’s back comfortingly as the dark haired boy sets the glass down with a groan.

 

“The fuck happened last night, bro? How’d I get here?” Calum asks, seemingly willing to ignore the fact that he hadn’t talked to Luke in days. “You drunk dialled me at 4 in the morning telling me how pretty my eyes were and how much you loved me,” Luke replies, an amused smirk on his lips as he watches the emotions change from grumpiness to shock to embarrassment on Calum’s face in the matter of seconds.

 

“Did I really?” Calum mumbles after a while, cheeks flushed red as he opts to stare at the ground.

 

Luke nods enthusiastically, “Yep! I had to drive all the way down to the park to save your ass from getting molested or some shit. You were telling me how scared you were of the swings,” Luke adds just to shame his friend even more, giggling.

 

“Did I… Did I say anything else?” Calum murmurs cautiously and Luke’s expression turns serious.

 

He shakes his head, “No, not really. But…” Calum waits tensely for Luke to finish his sentence, “I kind of wish you did.”

 

Calum’s head jerks up, his hangover screaming in protest as he stares at his best friend with wide eyes. “What the fuck does that mean, Hemmings?” Calum demands, gaze darting between Luke’s left and right eye.

 

“Did you mean it? When you said you were in love with me?” Luke avoids Calum’s question to shyly interrogate his friend.

 

Calum’s cheeks heat up completely, a furious red colour as he covers his face. “Luukee,” He whines in protest, running a hand through his hair. “Yes, okay? I did mean it. What does that have to do with anything?”

 

“You… You liked me when we were 13?” Luke ventures, pressing and prodding for answers. Might as well.

 

Calum nods, chewing on his lower lip to which Luke rests a thumb on Calum’s lower lip to halt the nibbling. “Stop that,” The blonde says, eyes darting down to stare at Calum’s lips. Calum stops immediately, seemingly tense as Luke moves his hand to cup his cheek, tilting him in slightly.

 

“I’m so in love with you, too, asshole.” Luke says with a small smile, leaning in to close the gap, pressing his lips to Calum’s sweetly.

 

The kiss is brief, leaving Calum leaning in embarrassingly as Luke pulls away. The tanned boy is about to complain when,

 

“As much as I love you, Cal…” Luke trails off dramatically and oh no, Calum could _not_ take rejection right now. “Your breath smells like a dead rat! Go brush your teeth, loser!” With that, Luke leaps off the bed to scamper out of the bedroom and away from Calum’s grabby hands.

 

“Ohh, when I get my hands on you!” Calum threatens, happiness making the ache in his head disappear.

 

The ache in his heart disappears as well as he gets up to chase after his best friend… or perhaps more. Maybe a possible boyfriend, if Luke was up for it. Either way, Calum knew they’d figure it out. After all, Luke loved him too.

 

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> holy shit this took weeks to write. let's just say it started out as a completely different plot to what i turned it into. i'm quite pleased with this and i hope u are too. remember, every kudos, bookmark and comment you leave makes me soo so happy. hmu on tumblr (softpunksos) or kik (mitchwelling). i really hope you liked this, pls comment!! 
> 
> song tht fits - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uc_Za0JWFBE 
> 
> (( i'm really, really sorry if there's typos or mistakes. ))


End file.
